


【盾冬】Aame

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 大腿舞短裙 女装play/还很青涩的盾和虽然害羞但是要假装自己很懂的巴基哥哥
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 56





	【盾冬】Aame

**Author's Note:**

> 大腿舞短裙 女装play/还很青涩的盾和虽然害羞但是要假装自己很懂的巴基哥哥

史蒂夫大脑当机，只能听见好像有什么似的在他的脑海中嗡嗡炸开，巴基还在鼓着脸瞪他，而他整张面庞涨得通红，浑身上下散发着羞涩、惊讶与欣喜多种情愫混合在一起的热意。他像个十八岁刚刚才谈恋爱的毛头小子，紧张得连手都不知道怎么放，巴基怀疑自己只要多出一句声，史蒂夫就会因过于激动与害羞而昏过去——他才不管这个。

巴基伸出手指戳了戳男人的胸口：“干嘛，傻了啊？”

下一秒他便狠狠地被拥着撞进一个结实有力的怀抱里。他的侧脸被史蒂夫硬邦邦的胸膛撞得发疼，于是他顾不上自己那份小小的害羞，皱着眉头，握紧一个拳头，不轻不重地打在对方的肩膀上，“莽什么——会疼的呀！”待到史蒂夫浓重的呼吸全数扑洒在他的脖颈时，他才反应过来，结结巴巴地指责对方，“你你，你害羞什么，穿的又不是你！”

“我是太开心了。”史蒂夫同样磕磕绊绊，红着脸，低着声音，脑袋上还挂着咆哮突击队成员们硬是要给他戴上去的、用金色纸片粗糙做出的皇冠帽，因为侧着脑袋的缘故，歪歪斜斜滑了半边下来，滑稽地半掩住他红得过分的面庞，“其实能有你在我的身边我就已经很满足了……不用穿成这样的——我是说如果你不愿意的话，当然我是喜欢的，因为你这样特别漂亮……不是，我的意思是你一直都很好看……”

巴基扑哧笑出了声：“你在讲什么呀，笨蛋。”

他最后的羞耻心也被史蒂夫磨没了。谁让面前这个笨蛋青涩得好像这是他们的第一次牵手，明明更亲密的事情都已经做过好多次了，对方好像比他本人更加不好意思，于是他轻轻地从史蒂夫的怀抱里挣了出来，大大方方地展示着自己身上特地为爱人生日所穿的衣服——是一套美国队长还在跳大腿舞时，身后的伴舞姑娘们所穿的同款裙子。

很漂亮。非常漂亮。出乎意料的适合巴基这样好看的人。史蒂夫目不转睛地望着自己的男朋友，巴基甚至怀疑他能在自己身上灼出一个洞。只是很普通、最基本的款式，印有星条旗图案的裙子贴身紧致地穿在中士的身上，由两根细长的吊带交叉着绕过脖颈，使得布料将他极具男性力量的胸脯牢牢地托了起来。短裙底下是对方转身朝他故意露出来的米白色丁字裤，以及明晃晃的映入眼帘的是紧绷着贴在大腿上的少女扣环与修饰着腿型的半透明长袜。

女式的短裙顺着巴基每一寸皮肤依附成一道惊艳而动人的曲线，并不突兀，而是让史蒂夫的呼吸不受控制地浓重起来。巴基也被史蒂夫看得再次不好意思起来，他脸颊鼓鼓的，双手紧张地交扣在背后，指节与指节在紧张地悄悄刮蹭着，在喉咙里挤出几声模糊不清的嘟囔之后，才抬起染上红意的面庞，小小声地说：“好啦，送你的生日礼物。”

他怕这块木头听不懂似的又补充一句：“我就是你今天的生日礼物。”

史蒂夫只是像块木头似的愣愣地望着他。巴基许久等不到回应，只能走上前去弹他的脑门，男人这才红着脸回过神来，呼吸变得急促与浓重，”我硬了。“他理直气壮，又可怜巴巴，“巴克，我硬了。”

“喔，喔。”巴基点头，然后又眼睛弯弯地笑了起来。“所以你要干嘛？”他笑眯眯地发问，世界上怎么会有这样纯情的人呢——连讲句硬了都结巴又脸红，眼睛亮得好似一只摇着尾巴的金毛。

“想操你。”史蒂夫老老实实地回答。

于是到后来史蒂夫顶着硬得发痛的阴茎插入时，他们就连前戏都是急匆匆的。巴基的大腿舞短裙还挂在腰间，吊带松松垮垮地从留有一个齿痕的肩窝里滑落下来，被史蒂夫扶着他的腰扣在掌心里。方才被对方用指节按揉过的小洞湿漉漉的，接纳过数次男人阴茎的壁肉争先恐后地缠上了滚烫粗胀的填入物。他们一齐在这个小小的营地房间里发出了满足而舒服的低声喟叹，像两块契合无比的拼图一起用缠绵、用拥抱、用亲吻镶嵌在一块，巴基的双腿勾在史蒂夫有力的腰上，而男人则一边咬他的嘴唇，一边用阴茎狠狠地顶他湿润温热的穴，性器在甬道里抽插出了黏腻的、羞人的水声，——啊唔，巴基被他操得左摇右晃，数次起伏着跌倒在男人硬邦邦的怀里，还有粗大得可怖的阴茎上。

他就连呻吟都是断断续续的，耳朵被凶猛地咬着，后穴被激烈地操干着，就连胸前的乳肉都被对方同薄薄的裙子布料一起握在掌心里，疼痛与爽感同时传递了上来，各处敏感点被全数掌握在男朋友的控制之下，巴基随着埋在双腿间的侵犯毫无规则可言地发着抖、流着泪，到最后又被男人温柔的亲吻堵住了音调甜蜜的求饶。

太凶猛了，——巴基茫然地想着，从来没有这样似狂风暴雨过，这件裙子仿佛给史蒂夫施了奇怪的做爱魔法，让他激烈、凶猛却又温柔地在性爱里将他揉入到每一寸骨血之中。他沉浸于炽热而巨大的爱意之中，交合让他与爱人更加密不可分地贴合在一起；有那么几次他从自己东倒西歪的角度看过去，男人的阴茎甚至把他的小腹顶起了一个小小的弧度，老天。但他还未来得及消化这个事实，史蒂夫再次抽出阴茎，全数用力地操到了最里。

巴基无声地尖叫起来，湿润的眼睛里流出可怜的眼泪来。他被男人轻而易举地捏着腰提了起来，转了个方向背靠在对方的怀里；这个姿势让阴茎捅得更深，他被抓着布满红痕指印的乳肉，一次又一次地接纳着愈发狠力的操干。于是滚烫的阴茎顶到了甬道里凸起的软肉，抵着猛力磨蹭过去，接着就是直直地只是操这个敏感不堪的肉块，小洞便随着男人的动作涌着浇灌出好几股湿淋淋的甘甜汁液，将两人的交合处打湿得混乱不堪。

“老天——呜！史蒂薇……”巴基可怜地倒在史蒂夫的怀里，向后仰着头、露出毫无保留的细细脖颈，对他无助地流泪求饶，“别干那儿……太快了，求你……”

史蒂夫吻他。“不。”男人不容拒绝地说，“我有权利决定享用礼物的方式。”

于是那些狂风暴雨的操干将他席卷在其中了。软着声音的哭叫与呻吟在凶狠的捣弄下显得更加可怜，史蒂夫抵着他的耳畔让巴基再忍忍，温柔的嗓音几乎使得他没法拒绝——他的确拒绝不了。巴基抬着眼睛扭头望着男友，湿漉漉的泪水从漂亮的眼睛里流了出来，又被对方温柔地吻去了。他几乎被这场激烈的性事给弄得意识发昏，只剩下无尽的快感从交合处阵阵袭来，他扭着腰、无意识地收缩着自己被操干得敏感不堪的肉洞，以至于被插得噗嗤作响，潺潺流水。

等到阴茎最后一次狠力碾过时，巴基张着嘴巴，所有的声音都没有力气发出来了，只有身下被灌溉了满肚子的精液让他有种被射大肚子的错觉——而他自己射出来的则满满当当地糊了史蒂夫整只掌心。

他喘息着，由着史蒂夫将他翻了个身趴到对方身上。“你也太用力了——”他拖长着声音，软软糯糯地抱怨，“把我操得又酸又疼。”

史蒂夫只是抱着他，过了好一会儿才小小声地询问：“我还能再来一次吧？”

巴基忍不住发笑。“真是笨蛋。”他趴着在男人的胸膛上起身，凑过去吻对方的嘴唇，“当然，今晚我都是你的礼物。”

Fin.


End file.
